Wolfblades
The Wolfblades '''are a trio of werewolf-like monsters that serves as the primary antagonists of the two-part episode "Shimazu Returns". Character History The Wolfblades are ancient creatures who used to terrorize the villagers thousands of years ago. They were summoned by their master: Shimazu to battle the Power Rangers, the Red, Yellow, Blue and Green Rangers tried to battle, but these monsters were more then a match for them, right before they could finish them off, the Thunder Rangers came to the rescue, forcing the Wolfblades to retreat. They later returned and the Red, Blue, Yellow and Navy Rangers did battle with the Wolfblades, with Shimazu adding them in battle, all of them were too much for them, and they were forced to retreat. While the Red Ranger does battle with Motodrone, the four Rangers did battle with the Wolfblades, they land a major beat down on the Yellow Ranger and were about to land a finale strike until Tori blasted them with her Ninja Blaster, they then did the samething with the Blue Ranger until being blasted again by the Yellow and the Navy Rangers, the Wolfblades were still more then a match for the Rangers, Shimazu use his whistle to make them more and more aggressive, but when he used the whistle the third time, it made the Wolfblades fight each other, allowing the Ninja Storm Rangers to finish them off, their victory was short lived when the Wolfblades combined and formed a massive three-headed wolf monster called: '''The Wolfblade Conglomerate. The Rangers summoned the Storm Megazord and Thunder Megazord to battle the monster, but they were out match, they then formed the Thunderstorm Megazord and used the Lion Blaster attack on the Wolfblade Conglomerate, but even it wasn't enough and was left unscratched, the monster then jump and made a complete beat down on the Megazord, forcing the Rangers to retreat, Shimazu then later returned with Wolfblades and noticed the Samurai Star Chopper, determent to not let the Green Samurai Ranger find out about the secret weapon, he had the Wolfblades form the Wolfblade Conglomerate to take out the Samurai Star Chopper, for which Cam had manages to survive, it did battle with the Storm Zords and the Thunder Zords, the Rangers had the upper hand, but they were quickly out match, Cam came in and unleashed the new Mammothzord, The Ninja Rangers form the Thunderstorm Megazord to battle this monster and had the upper hand with the Serpent Sword and the Ram Hammer and Turtle Mac combination, they combined with the Mammothzord to form the new Thunderstorm Ultrazord and destroy the Wolfblade Conglomerate once and for all. They are later seen in the final battle after Lothor open the Abyss of Evil. They returned in Thunder Storm (Dino Thunder teamup with Ninja Storm) and were destroyed again by Trent and Cam. Personality The Wolfblades are violent creatures that will attack anyone in their paths. The Wolfblade Conglomerate retains its violent nature like the Wolfblades before hand. Powers and Abilities Wolfblades * Strength: '''The Wolfblades are one of the stronger monsters in Ninja Storm, being able to best three to four Ninja Storm Rangers in battle. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''The Wolfblades can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Multi Agility Rush Attack: '''The Wolfblades can rush and attack the enemies multiple times. ' * '''Combined: '''When ordered by their master: Shimazu, the three Wolfblades can combine to form a massive three-headed wolf monster called: The Wolfblade Conglonmerate. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Being wolf-like monsters, the Wolfblades have clawed hands for combat. The Wolfblade Conglomerate * '''Strength: '''The Wolfblade Conglomerate is one of the stronger monsters in Ninja Storm, powerful enough to best the Thunderstorm Megazord in battle. * '''Durability: '''The Wolfblade Conglomerate has thick skin that is extremely durable, even the Thunderstorm Megazord's Lion Blaster couldn't make a scratch on it. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Like the Wolfblades before hand, the Wolfblade Conglomerate can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Lighting Breath: '''The Wolfblade Conglomerate's strongest attack, from the wolf head in the middle, it can fire a large blue lighting beam from it's mouth. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Like the Wolfblades before hand, the Wolfblade Conglomerate has clawed hands for combat. Notes * The Wolfblade Conglomerate is the first monster to be fought by the Mammothzord and the Thunderstorm Ultrazord. * Along with Madtropolis, and Condortron, the Wolfblades, as well as the Wolfblade Conglomerate are one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm, as three separate Wolfblades, they are strong enough to overpower the Rangers in battle, and when the Wolfblades combined and formed the Wolfblade Conglomerate, it took the combine powers of the Thunderstorm Megazord and the Mammoth Zord to finale take out the monster for good. * The Wolfblades are the first and only monsters in Lothors' army to have an ability to combine. * The Wolfblades are the second monsters in the season to not be from Lothor's army, the first being Beevil. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:PR Monsters Category:Monster Groups Category:Werewolves Category:Lothor's Army Category:Animal-themed Villains